Soul Eater: The Witch's Child
by Hareta Kuso
Summary: Children of witches are experiments. But what if one was naturally born? Follow Imperious and his weapon Daniel throughout their journey at DWMA. Co written with ShadowSelfCyber. OC x Maka.


**Chapter 1 The Boy with the Red Hair and The Gauntlet**

 **Hareta: Hey what's up guys? Hareta Kuso here.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: And this is ShadowSelfCyber!**

 **Hareta Kuso: Welcome to Soul Eater: The Witch's child!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: I'm excited to be doing this**

 **Hareta Kuso: As you should be my friend!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Of course I been waiting for quite some time to be making this**

 **Hareta Kuso: *mutters* you and me both.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: But we finally have time to do it especially with school and all**

 **Hareta Kuso: I uh….don't have school at the moment…Cyber.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Then I consider you lucky at the moment because I do...I miss Summer...**

 **Hareta Kuso: As do we all.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: I'm starting to get depressed...**

 **Hareta Kuso: *Slaps Shadow* Snap out of it!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: You didn't have to hit me!**

 **Hareta Kuso: *shrugs***

 **ShadowSelfCyber: I'll get you back for that..just you wait.**

 **Hareta Kuso: I will wait. In the meantime, we don't own Soul Eater. I own my Three OCs in this one. Who will be revealed in due time! Actually...one will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Of course…**

 **Hareta Kuso: And of course my friend will be adding his OCs as well.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Which I own...kind of obvious**

 **Hareta Kuso: VERY obvious might I add. And now without further ado,**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Let's start the story!**

*?* ? POV

 _Darkness… All I see… is darkness. My body aches all over._

 _Male) "We should be fine this far out." This voice… sounds familiar… I felt my body being laid down on something…is it sand? I feel warm… is that the sun?_

 _Female) "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US, -!"_

 _Wasn't I… in a fight? I think… I lost…_

 _Fe) "Don't lose yourself! Please!"_

 _M) "-, there's nothing we can do… he won't die but he will lose his -."_

 _Fe) "NO! I'M NOT GIVING UP! WE CAN - HIM!"_

 _M) "-... You know you can't - him."_

 _Fe) "But-"_

 _M) "-..."_

 _Fe) "..."_

 _M)"We have to leave our - here… or else - will find him again."_

 _Fe) "-! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY -!"_

 _M) "-, calm down."_

 _Fe) "NO! I'LL TEAR THAT BITCH LIMB FROM LIMB! I'LL RIP OUT EVERY ONE OF HER ORGANS AND FORCE THEM DOWN HER THROAT! I'LL GOUGE HER EYES OUT! I'LL CUT OFF HER TONGUE! I'LL-"_

 _M) "-! Calm down!"_

 _Fe) "But-"_

 _M) "-... I know you're upset… but we can't do anything else… I know you know that."_

 _Fe) *silence*_

 _M) "So please or would you rather let - die?!"_

 _Fe) "O-Of course not!"_

 _M) "Then you have to do it!"_

 _Fe) "...but I-"_

 _M) "We don't have enough time to argue! What are you going to do?!"_

 _Fe "...fine!"_

 _M) "Fine what?"_

 _Fe) "I'll..I'll let him go..."_

 _M) "Are you sure?"_

 _Fe) "...yes...we have no choice it would seem...I'm worried though…"_

 _M) "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine."_

 _Fe) "But he won't remember us...he won't...remember me...his -..."_

 _M) "I know but it's the price we have to pay."_

 _Fe) *sobs*_

 _M) "Don't cry."_

 _Fe) "I can't help it!"_

 _M) "Don't worry I'm here for you."_

 _Fe) "Ok… -...we - you."_

*Apartment, Death City* Imperious POV

I bolted upright covered in sweat and out of breath. I thought of the dream I just had,

"Again...why do I keep having that dream?" I said to myself, "That's the 50th time since I first woke up."

"Hey dipshit wake up!" Oh great my obnoxious weapon, Daniel, is here. "I've been trying for 10 minutes to wake you up!"

"Shut the fuck up you asshole! I'm up!" I yelled back, hoping to get him to quiet down so he won't annoy our neighbors. We already got one noise complaint because of him, we don't need another.

"About time! It's always so fucking annoying when I try to wake you up for 10 minutes straight." Daniel said sounding annoyed.

"Be quiet! We don't want another noise complaint because of you!" I yelled, really not wanting another noise complaint.

"Then start waking up will you!? We can't be late on our first day at DWMA!"

"Alright alright!" Immediately I stood up and put on my regular clothes, which is a pair of jeans, sneakers, a green T-shirt, and a red trench coat with armor plating on it. I still can't believe I got an armor plated coat. Well it helps being a glass cannon like me. I also made sure my blood red hair wasn't in a bedhead style. I saw my own reflection. Another me was staring back at me with violet eyes. I finally got outside my room.

"Finally!" Yelled my weapon, Daniel, with who had medium black spiky hair and was glaring at me with his dark blue eyes. For his regular clothes he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, a blue t-shirt with a white jacket that has a blue bandanna wrapped around his arm and finally a pair of blue goggles on his head,

"What did I just tell you!?"

"Ain't my fault you're slow and failed to wake up."

"Oh I'm slow? Need I remind you of the time you-" He glared at me,

"I thought we agree not to bring that up."

"We did. But I told you I would if you kept acting up." I smirked, knowing full well he wouldn't dare press on.

"Whatever I guess I'll stop." I smiled,

"Good. And that dream… it happened again." He raised his eyebrows at me,

"Really again?"

"It's become more frequent since we came to Death City."

"I wonder what that means."

"Who knows, either way we should get going."

"That's what I been saying."

"Shut up."

*DWMA, Sid's Class* Maka POV

I sat in my usual spot and took out a book.

"Hey Maka," I looked up to see my Partner Soul, wearing his usual headband around his white hair, his usual black and yellow jacket, a pair of maroon pants, and finally a pair of yellow and black sneakers. And he stares at me with his red eyes, "Did you hear the news?"

"About the two new students? Yea what about it?" I asked, looking back at my book.

"I heard they're suppose to show up here at the DWMA today." Oh right, they are,

"Oh I see. It's weird how they got in at this time of school. I fi-"

"It's pretty obvious what the reason is!" Oh great here we go, "They're doing this so they could try to outshine me Black*Star but it won't work of course!" I look back to see Black*Star wearing his usual sleeveless black shirt with a funnel like collar, head white trousers that are black from the knee down. He had blue spiky hair , black eyes, and a star shaped scar on his right shoulder

"I'm sure that's not it Black*Star." Here's his weapon Tsubaki. She's kind and understanding. She's wearing her pale yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and indigo eyes.

"I don't think so Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled, "They heard about the mighty Black*Star!"

"I highly doubt that." I said, getting annoyed by his antics.

"Alright settle down!" Our teacher, Sid, who was wearing his usual sleeveless dark green shirt, black pants, sneakers and his white headband, wrapped around his black hair, and has black eyes. "As soon as the bell rings, I'll start class. That's the type of man I am." And sure enough as soon as he said that, the bell went off. "Now I'm pretty sure you heard we'll be getting two new students today. Make sure you treat them as the same as everyone else. Alright you two come in!" The door opened and two students came in. One looked really strange. He had red hair and violet eyes. You normally don't see those two together. Not to mention he had armor plating on his coat. While the other one with the black hair and the dark blue eyes in the white jacket seems to look bored like he doesn't want to be here. "Ok, go on and introduce yourselves."

"Hello, my name is Imperious." The red haired boy said waving his hand, odd name.

"And I'm Daniel." The black hair boy said giving a weak wave at everybody.

"Sorry he's like this." Imperious said, glaring at Daniel. I wonder which one is the weapon.

"I'm not." Daniel said ignoring the glare,

"That aside," Sid said, most likely trying to stop an argument, "I'm pretty sure they're wondering which one of you is the weapon in this relationship."

"Sadly that would have to be me." Daniel said

"Should we show them?" Imperious asked,

"Why not?" Daniel shrugged, he began to glow and transformed into a white gauntlet with a black gem on the back of the hand.

"There you go. He's a gauntlet." Imperious said, raising his right hand.

"Seriously that's it? He just turn into a boring gauntlet I can't believe I thought they would have tried to outshine me!" Black*Star said standing out of seat.

"Black*Star, just because it's a gaunt-" Tsubaki tries to make Black*Star quiet but it would seem he wasn't finished,

"I'm pretty sure I can take them both out without the use of my weapon!"

"Hmm? Oh who are you?" Imperious asked, hearing Black*Star

"What?! Haven't you heard of the almighty Black*Star!"

"Never heard of you but you are annoying." Daniel said who can be heard through the gauntlet.

"What did I tell you about saying your thoughts out loud?" Imperious scolded Daniel, "Remember what happened last time?"

"Like I care. Besides it ain't my fault I'm speaking the truth."

"That's it nobody talks to Black*Star like that and get's away with it! You're going down." Black*Star said jumping off his seat and charging at them. When I looked at Imperious, I shuddered. His eyes were so serious he looked like a different person. When Black*Star threw a punch at him, the red haired boy caught his fist with his left hand and punched Black*Star in the face, sending him flying and crashing right next to Tsubaki.

"That was it? Talk about a waste of time." Daniel said

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled, worried about her meister.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That-That was out of reflex!" Imperious yelled apologetically. Wait...he did that out of reflex!?

"I'm not that was the best thing that happened all day." Daniel said who sounds a little too happy.

"Shut it." The violet eyes boy said, glaring at his gauntlet.

"Hey it wasn't me who threw the punch at him." Daniel said chuckling.

"I'm still sorry about that!" Imperious yelled, still apologetic.

"Even if you're sorry you shouldn't have hit him that hard!" Soul said,

"He can't help it. This idiot can't control his reflexes." Daniel said

"Well it helped me kick your butt when we first met." Imperious said.

"That's because I can't even use my weapon form by myself!" Daniel said sounding annoyed,

"Whatever."

"Alright that's enough out of you two. Both of you go and take a seat." Sid said trying to stop another argument from happening.

Imp POV

I took my seat next to a girl, who was wearing the school outfit consisting of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles . She has ash blonde hair which she keeps in pigtails and has green eyes.

"Hi." I said, hoping to make a friend. "My name's Imperious."

"Hello Imperious my name is Maka." She said.

"Uh...was he your friend?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Sorry about that. I really can't control my reflexes…"

"Don't be he's like that with everybody."

"Uh...ok." I said a little nervous, "Uh...could you show me around later? I got lost on the way here."

"And I mean very lost." Daniel called out from his seat.

"Whatever."

"Sure I can show you around." Maka said.

"Oh really? Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She smiled. I'll admit she kinda looks cute like that.

"So who's that?" I pointed to the guy next to her, who had his feet on the desk.

"Oh that's my partner Soul."

"Yo." He waved, trying to sound like a badass.

"Hey what's up?" I waved back.

"So you're Imperious right?" He asked

"Yes why?"

"Just wanted to be sure and your partner name is Daniel right?"

"Yup. He's the one who is always bored."

"I'm not always bored." Daniel said

"Uh huh."

"So was that really reflex?" Soul asked,

"Yes that was my reflex." I nodded.

"That's kinda hard to believe." Soul said, rolling his eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Well he's still knocked out." I looked behind me and sure enough he was still out cold.

"Honestly I can't control my strength."

"Trust him he can't." Daniel said.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." A black haired girl who was sitting next to Daniel said with a small smile

"No it's ok…" I said, "Is he your partner?"

"Yes he is. My name is Tsubaki it's a pleasure to meet you." She's nice.

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry about knocking him out like that."

"No it's okay, it's like Maka said he's like that with everybody."

"Really?"

"That's great to hear." Daniel said sarcastically.

"But your reflexes were impressive."

"Huh? How come?" I asked, a little confused.

"It was pretty fast."

"We have a bunch of experience that's why." Daniel said.

" _Or at least I think I do."_ I thought to myself. "Oh I forgot to say this but you can call me Imp if you want to."

"I have no nicknames so just Daniel will do."

"Sounds good to me." Soul said, obviously bored. Finally when class was over,

"Alright Imperious come on." Maka said, getting up from her seat.

"Oh sure Maka."

"Going somewhere Imp?" Daniel asked.

"None of your business." I said, knowing full well what he was possibly thinking,

"Hey now it was just a question no need to get that defensive about it." Daniel said shrugging his shoulders. "Although now I'm curious. What are you planning?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"You're right you won't but that doesn't mean I couldn't have tried but to keep secrets from your partner. What kind of example are you suppose to set?"

"Shut up or I won't make your favorite pizza." I saw the shock on his face,

"Alright alright you got me! I'll be leaving I need to go somewhere anyways." Daniel said walking away. "Good luck on your date with Maka."

"MAKA CHOP!" Suddenly Daniel was hit in the head with a book held by Maka!

"It's not a date!" Maka yelled, with a slight blush on her face.

"Ouch! Can't you take a joke!?" Daniel yelled rubbing his injury. I looked at Tsubaki,

"She do this a lot?" She nodded

"Yes but mostly to Soul."

"I'm going to feel that in the morning." Daniel said, continuing rubbing the lump on his head

"That's what you get for teasing others." I said, secretly smirking to myself.

"You need to learn how to lighten up a little." He said glaring at me

"I can say the same for you."

"What does that mean?"

"You're too serious when it comes to fighting."

"So? I'm just not a fan of losing without a fight."

"There are times where you have to lose."

"I know but…" Daniel said before going silence. "It's nothing. I need to go take care of a few things so I'm just going to leave now." And with that he left.

"I'll be sure to talk to him after the tour." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "We'll leave whenever you're ready Maka."

"Okay then." Maka said, "We can leave now if you want."

"Sure." And we left.

*Hallway, DWMA* Maka POV

I was nearly done showing Imperious around the school when we got to the cafeteria. And when we got there, we saw Cardin, the school bully, who is wearing a red T-Shirt, jeans and black sneakers, holding a girl in a chokehold. I got a closer look to realize that girl had brown hair and wearing a school uniform, it was Jacqueline! I looked around and saw a pink haired girl wearing the same uniform, Kim, on the ground.

"Let her go!" Kim yelled,

"You'll have to go out with me then!" Cardin yelled back,

"Like hell I would!"

"Then I'll be taking this girl with me!" Oh that insufferable- a fist suddenly hit him in the face, I looked at the fist and saw it was connected to...Imperious!? How did he get over there so quickly!?

"That's not nice holding a lady hostage like that you know!" Imperious yelled as he caught Jacqueline, who was free after her captor received that punch, "Got you."

"How dare you?! You're going to pay for that!" Cardin yelled getting back up and charged at Imp,

"Too predictable!" Imp yelled as he jumped with Jacqueline in his arms and dodged a tackle from him. "Here you go." He set Jacqueline down next to Kim. "Don't worry, I'll handle this asshole."

"What did you call me?!"

"An asshole."

"You're dead now you piece of shit!" Cardin yelled running at Imp again, the violet eyed boy waited for the right moment then used the armor on his coat to hit him in the head.

"Oh looks like the wimp is going fight back. So be it!" Cardin said who went and was trying to get a hit on Imp, who kept dodging effortlessly.

"You're too slow." Imp said, smiling.

"Shut up and just stay still!"

"Oh so I can do this?" Imp stood still to kick Cardin right where it hurts! Cardin's eyes widened in pain as he backed up, his hands where he got kicked.

"Don't...think I'm done yet." Cardin said, his voice a little high pitched,

"Ok then you asked for it then." Imp was suddenly in front of Cardin again and used the armor on his coat to hit him in the same spot! Cardin was out like a light. Then the red haired boy looked at Kim and Jacqueline, "You two ok?"

"Y-Yeah we're fine." Kim said, her voice faltering a little bit

"What was that all about?" Imp asked with genuine concern

"That asshole wanted Kim to go out on a date with him and when she said no, he got me in a chokehold." Jacqueline said, holding her throat.

"Well at least you're ok."

"T-Thanks." Kim said.

"No problem. Here let me lend you a hand." He said offering a hand.

"Alright." Kim said accepting it. Jacqueline accepted his other hand.

"Name's Imperious. May I ask yours?"

"It's Kim." Kim said with a smile.

"And I'm Jacqueline." Jacqueline said, also smiling.

"Nice to meet you both. Be careful now." Imperious said walking back to me. As I looked at him, I felt something strange in my chest. It felt like my heart was gonna burst any second now. I felt my face heating up...Could I be in love with Imperi-

"Hey Imp!" I jumped the minute I heard that voice. It was Daniel. "Are you done yet? I finish all the things I needed to do! It's time to get back now."

"Yup." Imp yelled back.

"Good let's get going then." Daniel said before looking at me. "Are you okay Maka?"

"W-What do you mean!?" I yelled/asked, my voice a little high.

"It just you had a weird look on your face before I showed up."

"O-Oh."

"What happen before I got here."

"I beat up a guy." Imp said like nothing really happened.

"Oh the usual." Daniel said shrugging his shoulder. "Wish you brought me though."

"Usual?" I asked, this happened before?

"Yeah this isn't the first time Imp did something like this."

"Why do I believe that?"

"Beats me."

"Ok?" I thought about what I felt just now...was that a feeling of love? How could I be in love with a guy I just met!? None of this makes sense! " _What's going on!?"_

"Maka?" I look up to see Imperious...in front of me!? "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah I'm perfectly fine! Why do you ask?"

"Your face is red."

"It's nothing." I said a little too quickly.

"You sure? If you're not feeling well, I can help you home." He's so kind!

"N-No I'll be fine but thanks anyways." Why am I stuttering!?

"Ok if you say so."

"Let's go then Imp." Daniel said.

"Alright." Imp said nodding.

"B-Bye Imp." I said waving to him.

"Bye Maka! Hope to see you later it was fun being with you!"

"See ya later..I guess." Daniel said.

"Whatever." I know Daniel can be good but he seems to be a little annoying. They left me alone with Kim and Jacqueline, with me being confused with my feelings.

"Hey Maka." I looked up to see Kim, "Nice boyfriend you got there, didn't know you had it in you." Wait...BOYFRIEND!?

"W-What?! No he's not my boyfriend!" I shouted.

"Oh really?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"With the way he was talking to you, it looked like you two were dating."

"No! We're not dating! I don't even know anything about him!"

"Hey no need to get on the defensive." Kim said with a little smirk, "But seeing the way you're reacting...you like him!"

"No I don't!"

"Then explain the blush when he was talking to you." Jacqueline teased,

"It was nothing! You were just imagining it!"

"Uh huh. Then explain the blushing."

"I told you it was nothing!" Can't they take a hint!?

"You're only lying to yourself."

"No I'm not!"

"Ok then… what do you think of Imperious then?"

"Well he's nice, kind, caring, cute…" I froze...did I say what I think I just said? I saw both Kim and Jacqueline smiling.

"Say that again." Kim said, still smiling.

"Say what again?

"You just called him cute!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did! Stop denying it!"

"I keep telling you no I didn't!"

"Then I guess you won't mind if I ask him out on a date?" Jacqueline asked smiling.

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not? You said you don't like him that way which leaves him open for me."

"Well umm…" I trailed off

"If you don't want him I'll just ask him out."

"No you won't!

"Well? Do you like him or not?"

"Maybe…"

"I knew it! You like him!"

"Well I don't really know."

"Why are you so confused?"

"I never felt this way before…"

"It's normal for everyone to feel this way in their life."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound confused?"

"Didn't I say that I never felt this way before?"

"You need to get out more."

"Shut up!"

"Whoa Maka, we're just trying to help you understand your feelings."

"I don't need your help."

"And why is that?"

"I just don't I can figure it out myself."

"It seems like you couldn't." Kim said.

"Just leave already!"

"Geez Maka calm down."

"I will once you leave and stop teasing me."

"Okay okay!" And with that they left.

"I didn't need help!" I said to myself… but then I thought about what I said while I said my thoughts on Imperious. "Did I mean everything I said?"

 ***Death City* Imp POV**

As Daniel and I walked back to our apartment, I thought about the tour I did with Maka...she actually seems cute

"Something happen between you two?" Daniel asked without hesitation.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused at what he meant.

"I don't know I just notice how Maka was acting odd around you when I went back to get you." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Honestly I don't know what you mean."

"You know I keep forgetting how stupid you are but as usual you always remind me."

"Shut up."

"You know it's true."

"I'll prove you wrong in school."

"I doubt it. Oh yeah I got that thing you wanted when I went out." Daniel said grabbing something and tossing it to me. "Here catch." I caught it.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just remember to cook tonight."

"Fine whatever." Then I went back to my thoughts, " _Maka does seem cute."_

 **Hareta Kuso: And SCENE!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Yep that's the end of the first chapter.**

 **Hareta Kuso: For those who want Maka and Imp to get together quickly, I'm sorry to say but Imp shall be dense as fuck.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: No arguments here.**

 **Hareta Kuso: It may annoy you guys that Imp will be dense as fuck but trust me we can make some funny material out of this.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: True I already seen him write some stuff down about it. Heh I'm already laughing about it. At least my OC won't be dense as hell but will be a little shy to admit his feelings. If you want to know who the pairing is with Daniel.. well better luck next time.**

 **Hareta Kuso: That is so true. Also for those who are a fan of Maka Chops lemme say Imp will receive many. *laughs evilly***

 **ShadowSelfCyber: I for one can't wait for it. Upupupu**

 **Hareta Kuso: Oh and as for Maka's crush being kept secret, let's just say I have a plan for ruining that.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: You will all find out later.**

 **Hareta Kuso: I want you guys to guess who ruins the secret!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Are you sure about that?**

 **Hareta Kuso: You know me by now. Plus aren't you curious to see how many might get it wrong?**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: I hate to admit it but yes.**

 **Hareta Kuso: I knew it!**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: So what? Don't act like it's a big deal.**

 **Hareta Kuso: *shrugs shoulders* well anyway Chapter 2 won't happen instantly because this guy *Points at Shadow* has school while I have volunteering not to mention I'm helping him on his stories or I got a RWBY story to re -edit all 7 chapters with him.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Yeah so we got a lot of thing to work on but we'll try our best so we can continue to work on this**

 **Hareta Kuso: Also I got other ways to torture Imp of course. *Laughs like The Joker***

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Yep I'm also looking forward to it. Upupupu**

 **Hareta Kuso: It's like the minute I made a RWBY Imperious, any Imperious created for any other animes was cursed to be tortured.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Meh who cares?**

 **Hareta Kuso: Imperious fans?**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: I'm pretty sure some of them enjoy watching him suffer**

 **Hareta Kuso: I guess. Anyways also we may be starting another fanfiction of another anime. We are not entirely sure.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Especially since I still need to watch the anime**

 **Hareta Kuso: I can help you understand it if you need help on that.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Nah I'm good but thanks anyways**

 **Hareta Kuso: Now to go get more ideas for torturing Imp.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Shouldn't be hard to think of new ways to torture him**

 **Hareta Kuso: Now to clear this up, We will be putting up a music opening for next chapter.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: We are?**

 **Hareta Kuso: You idiot, we talked about this.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Yeah I forgot.**

 **Hareta Kuso: *Stares with disappointment***

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Ain't my fault I'm forgetful.**

 **Hareta Kuso: Uh huh...anyways don't count on chapter 2 coming up instantly.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Yep don't get your hopes up.**

 **Hareta Kuso: Now...see you later.**

 **ShadowSelfCyber: Goodbye!**


End file.
